Ultraman Haruhiko (Character)
Ultraman Haruhiko (ウルトラマン晴彦, Urutoraman Haruhiko) is a Ultra whom is currently at Earth, protecting it from anything that harms it, or anything that threatens humanity. His home world is Land of Light, located in Nebula M78. He is a Space Ranger (a member of the Space Garrison). Appearance Ultraman Haruhiko has many green stripes all over, on his upper chest with a small gap, exposing silver. Below that in his mid-chest, he has another large stripe with yet another small gap under that one. The stripes on his legs go down far, with a small little stripe along both of his lower legs, he also bears a small green line where his foot and leg meet. He has a color timer in the middle of his chest, 2 small stripes along his shoulders and a medium sized stripe going on his arms. On his face, he has 2 large yellowish eyes with a square-like mouth and a basic crest. His ears are rectangular-like. History The Birth of Ultraman Haruhiko During Aragus' rampage on Okinawa, debris was about to fall on a boy. A man named Hama rushed to the boy's aid, and knocked him out of the way and instead, the debris had fell on Hama, killing him. But a Ultraman called Ultraman Haruhiko was inspired by Hama's heroic acts, and fused with him during his time on earth so they could defend it together from any threats. Personality Ultraman Haruhiko is a relatively serious and firm Ultra, he is courageous and risk-taking occasionly. He is always loyal to other Ultra's and never disrespects anyone unless they are hostile. He is always trusting and honest to others. Transformation Hama Haruhiko puts his hands in a X shape, then he activates the transformation to become Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. Profile, Body Features and Modes * Human Host: '''Hama Haruhiko * '''Transformation Item: '''Will Power * '''Homeworld: Land of Light * Height: 40 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Age: 9,500 years * Flight Speed: Mach 10, mach 15 (Astro Mode), mach 8 (Power Mode) * Running Speed: Mach 4, mach 9 (Astro Mode), mach 3.5 (Power Mode) * Jump Height: 750 m, 1,250 m (Astro Mode), 450 m (Power Mode) * Swimming Speed: 250 knots, 300 knots (Astro Mode), 125 knots (Power Mode) * Grip Strength: 45,000 tons, 15,000 tons (Astro Mode), 65,000 tons (Power Mode) * Time Limit: 3.5 minutes * Occupation: Combatant and protecting the earth from any thing that harms it. * Relationships: Ultraman (Superior) * Likes: Hanging out with friends, sparring with fellow Ultras, going on vacation. * Dislikes: Monsters, bullies and evil. Body Features * Color Timer: Haruhiko's Color timer operates like any other. * Ultra Armor: Haruhiko's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra but he has immunities. He is immune to electricity, the cold and chemical erosion. Modes Haruhiko's three modes all have the same powers. * Omni Mode: Ultraman Haruhiko's basic form. * Power Mode: In this form, Ultraman Haruhiko's strength is significantly boosted. His green stripes turn to red in this form. * Astro Mode: In this form, Haruhiko becomes extremely fast, however he becomes very weak in terms of physical strength. His color changes to black in this form. This form is even more effective when it is dark. haruhiko new.png|Omni Mode haruhiko power mode.png|Power Mode ultraman haruhiko astro.png|Astro Mode Techniques Special * Sonic Ray: When Haruhiko puts his arms in a (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a beam from his right vertical hand. ** Charged-Up Sonic Ray: '''If his normal Sonic Ray isen't enough, Haruhiko can charge it up to its max to make it have better effect and strength. This is stronger than the normal Sonic Ray, but not as strong as the Neo Sonic Ray. ** '''Neo Sonic Ray: This is the same as the Sonic Ray, however, it is 2x stronger than the normal Sonic Ray. It cost Haruhiko more energy than his normal Sonic Ray. * Ultra-Attack Ray: '''Haruhiko can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Sonic Ray. * '''Ultra-Slash: Haruhiko can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. * Slash Ray: Ultraman Haruhiko can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * H-Ray: When Ultraman Haruhiko puts both of his hands side by side and all his fingers pointing towards the opponent, he can fire a ray from his fingertips. It electrocutes foes on impact. * Ultra Shot: Ultraman Haruhiko can fire an energy beam from his hand. * Fire Palm: Ultraman Haruhiko can fire a stream of flames from the palm of his hand. * Finger Beam: Haruhiko can fire a beam from his fingertip at his opponent. * Shuriken Ray": Haruhiko can fire a small energy beam from his hand, even though it is not enough to kill strong enemies, it can be fired in a rapid sucession. Physical * Ultra Kick: A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. ** Dive Kick: A double kick from high altitudes. ** Flying Kick: A skill to kick with both feet squarely ** Meteor Kick: A kick that is used while jumping extremely high. ** Super Molten Kick: Haruhiko leaps into the air, does several flips before a orange-reddish aura surrounds his foot, then he flies at his opponent, and delivers a powerful kick to the opponents face. * Ultra Chop: A basic chop. ** Energy Chop: Haruhiko has the ability to coat one of his hands in his own energy, and then strike the opponent. The energy increases the damage of the chop up to the point it can break bones or cause internal damage. * Ultra Head Butt: A self explanatory technique. * Ultra Punch: A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. * Ultra Swing: Grabs the opponent, swings them around and throws them. * Extraordinary Jumper: Haruhiko has little trouble jumping to great heights. * Haruhiko Power Lift: A skill to lift heavy opponents into the air and then throw them or slam them into the ground. * Monkey Flip: When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman Haruhiko grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. Other * Ultra Barrier: Haruhiko can create a wall of light to defend himself, it takes the form and shape of his choosing. *'Ultra-Shower': Ultraman Haruhiko can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. This can be used to put out fires and such. *'Ultra-Tunnel': Ultraman Haruhiko can spin around at such fast speeds he can tunnel underground. * Teleporation: Ultraman Haruhiko can teleport, however, this cost him a good amount of energy. * Ultra Growth: Ultraman Haruhiko can grow from the size of a human to 40 meters. Trivia *Ultraman Haruhiko bears the last name as his human host, Hama Haruhiko. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras Category:User: Telako Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Green Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit